


Just a taste....

by millygal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: ...that's all he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The latest tweets between Stephen Amell and Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki made me *think* LOL! jj1564 this is for you and all your fault! ♥

Stephen may well be all for Jared but he knows Jared is all _about_ Jensen.

They have the most intriguing relationship on the showbiz television circuit, but Stephen understands if he ever wants a taste of Jared, Jensen has to give his say so.

No ifs ands or buts.

He's been slowly working his way into their world, not just Jared's life.

The latest tweets should at least wet Jensen's whistle and maybe if he plays his cards right he'll get a chance to see the dynamic duo from the insiders perspective.

Here's hoping.

They must be so _very_ **beautiful**.


End file.
